a day in the life of a cheif
by raptor's superhero alpha
Summary: Being chief is no easy job and when it gets a bit much things go crazy.


** story I got writers block with eel pox so here's a new story . set a few weeks after the battle against drago.**

Hiccup ran to the twins. The muttonheads had just caused another explosion which had destroyed yet another house. They seriously weren't making his job any easier two explosions in one day , one house completely demolished and two roofless.

"You two could give that bewilderbeast a run for his money" He grumbled seeing the Thornston twins whoop in joy.

"You bet we could" They yelled.

"Ruff, Tuff I've told you before you can cause as many explosions as you want on dragon island or breakneck bog but NO FIREBALLS OR EXPLOSIONS IN THE VILLAGE!" Hiccup shouted causing a few villagers to watch.

The twins were now fighting over who loved their back hair the most. Honestly Hiccup thought while going to collect more roofing material those two will be the death of me.

"So what's the report this time?" Gobber asked his former apprentice as he walked into the forge.

"One house destroyed ,two roofless ,a week's worth of fish gone ,four loaves of bread gone, three people injured, five dragons spooked, ten pieces of useless weaponry, an angry Astrid , an angry mother, an angry village, two happy muttonheads ,a very stressed tired overworked chief "Hiccup paused " oh and Snotlout winding up the monstrous nightmares ,Astrid using Gustav for target practice , mom rescuing more dragons ,our house is turning into a dragon sanctuary you can hardly move for terrible terrors , Dagur spying on us , Alvin wanting to wage war on Dagur , Mildew being Mildew, Fishlegs worrying about Ruffnut , Astrid and Heather fighting , Gustav copying everything Snotlout does, sheep constantly catching fire and that's just TODAY! "

"I'm surprised your st-" Gobber started but stopped seeing Hiccup collapse on the ground from exhaustion . " are you okay ? " seeing as Hiccup seemed to struggling to breath.

"Yeah just forgot to breath for last few minutes." He replied as he pushed himself up but fell back down when he saw Valka come in. "oh no" He mumbled under his breath.

"HICCUP! What's happened ?" she asked Gobber as Hiccup was still struggling to breathe.

"He's just exhausted and forgot to breathe " He replied while Valka helped to get Hiccup up.

"How in the world Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third do forget to breathe?" she asked once he was stood up .

"I'll show by telling you what I just told Gobber but if I collapse again please leave me on the floor so I can sleep right... One house destroyed ,two roofless ,a week's worth of fish gone ,four loaves of bread gone, three people injured, five dragons spooked, ten pieces of useless weaponry, an angry Astrid , an angry mother, an angry village, two happy muttonheads ,a very stressed tired overworked chief, Snotlout winding up the monstrous nightmares ,Astrid using Gustav for target practice , mom rescuing more dragons ,our house is turning into a dragon sanctuary you can hardly move for terrible terrors , Dagur spying on us , Alvin wanting to wage war on Dagur , Mildew being Mildew, Fishlegs worrying about Ruffnut , Astrid and Heather fighting , Gustav copying everything Snotlout does, sheep constantly catching fire and that's just TODAY!" He repeated collapsing once more.

"Why don't ya take lad take the day off I'll look the after the village" Gobber suggested .

"thank so much Gobber" Hiccup sleepily replied.

"well best get you to your bed before you fall asleep here" Valka laughed as Hiccup started to fall asleep.

" I just got comfortable" The young chief moaned as his mom bent kneeled down in front of him.

"Well I suppose you could stay " she said winking at Gobber he instantly knew what she was going to do. There was no way Hiccup would move now that he was comfortable so might as well wait till he falls asleep then take him home. He reminded Valka of a certain night fury ,speaking of said night fury she thought where's Toothless?

Shortly afterwards Hiccup fell gently picked Hiccup up and walked over to Cloudjumper who was waiting outside the back of the forge. If she went across the plaza the villagers would start shouting and wake Hiccup and then he would fly off to itchy armpit and not be seen for another week or so.

Once she was comfortable on the stromcutter they flew over to the Haddock house. She dismounted Cloudjumper and carried Hiccup up to his room. When she opened the door she nearly fell over Toothless' tail. Lazy dragon she thought noticing Toothless fast asleep much like his rider. Valka was really pleased Hiccup hadn't woke up yet. Boy was she glad about that.

After putting him in his bed she walked downstairs to sort out all the terrible terrors that had decided to stay there. In amongst a pile she spotted Sharpshot Hiccup's terrible terror along with sneaky,pain,head,butt,and iggy. Well hopefully tomorrow no more terrors will decide to come in here Valka rest of the day was uneventful for Hiccup as he spent it sleeping.


End file.
